


Silent (and bloody)  Love

by Raven-Star (rea40)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 17 - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jim and John love each other, Jim likes John covered in blood, Jim thinks John is adorable, John is 17 folks, John is adorable, John murders people for Jim, M/M, Mute John, Sebastian questions his life choices, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, and Jim's choices, and John likes that Jim likes him covered in blood., john is mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea40/pseuds/Raven-Star
Summary: John is 17, mute, homeless and Jim thinks he's perfect. Well perfect for Jim at least.





	1. Street Rat to Moriarty's Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or the characters, I am making no money off of this fic.
> 
> Note: Murder is commited, John is 17, implied/referenced child abuse due to the child being non-verbal.

               

James Moriarty’s day stated with the murder of a Politian. After ensuring that the murder and congruent clean-up was dealt with he felt restless. So he took a walk to his favorite café. The little London café had the best lattes and pumpkin muffins.

                He was nearing the little outdoor seating area when he noticed a street rat glancing around. At first James ignored him. As long as the brat did not try to steal his wallet the boy was of no interest.  

But then the boy, no older than 17 turned, and James got a good look at his face as those bright blue eyes scanned the area.

                And James was stuck. It wasn’t the features, though those were certainly delicious. Deep blue eyes, dirty blond hair and a tight compact body (If you ignored the dirt and skinny look that came with living on the streets.).

                The thing that caught, and held his attention was the smooth, confident way he held himself. Sure, James could see the insecurities hidden underneath, but what street rat didn’t have insecurities. They were literally the bottom of the barrel. An adult was one thing. They had generally done something to end up on the street and it was their own fault. Which was bad enough. But a kid? If a kid was on the street then it was assumed that they were not wanted, that they were _worthless._

 But this boy, he was different. There was some part of him that called to Jim and told him that this street rat, this unwanted extra of the world was _special._ He trusted his mind and his body to do as needed to survive. His young age mattered little when it came to the obvious natural talent for survival and the will that acted like a beacon within him. And Jim could see it, could see the hidden violence within him. The ability to be strong and ruthless while he bathed in the blood of his (of _Jims)_ enemies. With the right guidance this street rat could become a wolf. And Jim would not mind adding a wolf to his pack.

Decision made Jim sauntered up to the boy. He knew the moment the child realized someone was approaching him. His body tensed just a fraction and though he did not look directly at James, he could feel the blonde’s sudden focus on his presence. It was fascinating to watch.

                “Looking for a job boy?” Jim asked, deciding on business face number three. intimidating but friendly, It was a good one for new clients who needed to know that he was there to help, but trying to double cross him, or take advantage of him would be a bad idea.

                The resulting frown was not a surprise but the way he suddenly reached into his pocket was. Worried he was about to get stabbed (Moran would be so annoying if that happened, complaining about a security detail, and _dammit Jim, I’m your body guard, not your God damn guardian angel_ ) Jim took a step back only to freeze at the resigned expression that flash across the boy’s face. He watched as nimble fingers furiously began to scratch out words on the small collection of paper the boy had removed from his pocket.

                When it was thrust out to him, Jim took it, confused.

                _What’s the job and how much does it pay?_ It was straight forward that was for sure, but why the paper? Jim ran through possible scenarios, doesn’t speak English, unlikely if he can write in it. Doesn’t like to talk around strangers, excessive response, also unlikely. Ill, unable to talk due to sore throat or congestion. Overall looked to be free from virus or bacteria.

                “I want to hire you as a bodyguard, you’ll be training under my head of security. If you are satisfactory and survive the training you’ll earn a reasonable salary, along with housing and any other life necessities.” He watched the blue eyes grow in shock. It was obvious the boy had been on the street for years. His stunted growth probably from lack of food in his pre-teen years. No older than 17 the boy must of run away from home and been unable to find anything else but the streets. The tight look in his eyes, and the wariness, even for a homeless child probably meant either a neglectful or abusive home. And rather than stay in it, he chose to run. Curious.

                The paper was taken from his hands and more words were scribbled down.

                _Why would you want me?_ The words had a suspicious slant to them. Good, if he was too trusting he would never make it.

                “You’re a survivor obviously, with some training you will be strong in all sense of the word. Able to tear those who deny you to shreds. I can see potential in you, but we will have to do something about the writing thing. Can you not speak English?” Highly unlikely but a good question to get an answer.

                The sudden angry scowl told Jim that he was going to get an answer.

                Furious scribbling followed but before Jim could take the paper a large hand reached out and gripped the boys arm.

                “Hey Freak, you troubling this nice man.” A dirty, middle aged man (homeless, went to prison for petty theft and never made it back on his feet,) sneered own at them while two of his goons (homeless as well, due to losing their jobs and family’s to their alcoholic vices)

                Jim watched ass the boy tried (and failed) to pull his arm away, but he never once opened his mouth.

                “Excu…”

                “Sorry ‘bout the freak sir.” Rude!

                “Yeah, little brat doesn’t know he supposed to give all the money over to us” One of the other, shorter (and stupider, not that it was much of a contest) men spoke.

                The boy finally tore himself free of the grubby hand, but he did not run away, rather he glared at the man, anger in every tensed muscle. Bu he did not shake, there was no fear in him, and rather a sense of calm seemed to fill him. The boy was becoming more interesting by the moment.

                The first man ripped the paper from the boys hand and read it over.

                “A job. If you’ve got a job you’d much prefer us to this mute little pipsqueak.” The man said. Mute, ah that would explain it. Jim wanted to smack himself for the thought never once crossing his mind. Well if he’s mute then he can listen and understand without talking back. Good thing Jim had control of everyone in this area or there would be hell to play.

                “Well then boy. If you want the job you’ve just got to do one thing for me.” Jim grinned at the side eye he was given. “Attack.”

                Jim began to laugh as all three men were torn apart by the vicious attack of a 5’3” boy.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim brings John home.

               

“SEBBY!!” Jim shouted as soon as they entered the house. The sound echoed through the spacious halls.

                “Yes, Jim.” Seb sighed. He was standing three feet away.

                “Meet John! He’s your new apprentice!” A wide armed gesture behind him where the blond was looking around curiously. He was still covered in blood. It was a delicious look.

                “Apprentice!” John did not jump at the shout but rather turned to look at Seb with a raised eyebrow.

                “Oh look how precious he is!” Jim could not help but pull him into a hug and squeeze. He was so cute. The destroyed Westwood was totally worth the blush that rose to those cute little cheeks.

                “Come, come. Let’s get you cleaned up!” Jim crowed pulling john with him. Seb was left standing in the doorway with a dazed look on his face murmuring “apprentice” over and over again.

* * *

* * *

 

                “There we go. Clean and blood free. Though covered in blood is certainly a good look on you.”

                John raised an eyebrow at Jim.

                “What?”

                “Are you finished?” Sebastian’s head peeked through the bathroom door.

                “Yep.”  
                “Which room do you want me to give him?”

                “The one next to mine.” Two identical incredulous looks met him “I want my new wolf to be close.”

                “Fine. I’ll let the maid know.”

                “Do you know sign language?” Jim asked once Sebastian had left. A nod answered him.

                “Ok. I’ll get to learning it, as will Sebastian.” The surprised look added another puzzle piece. John had been rejected for his muteness before.

                “Alright, time for the tour.” The grin that John gave him was worth taking the time to do these things. The car ride home revealed some interesting things. John was shy but kind. Vicious to those who crossed. With a severity and vindictiveness that rivaled Jim’s. But he was also sweet, wanting to protect and spoil those he loved. A conundrum but an adorable one. Perhaps he would be interesting enough to keep forever. Sebastian was only one man and could not always keep Jim entertained and do his duties. The addition of this little wolf would make a world of difference, Jim was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this. Posting will be a bit random because I am crazy busy but I will try to keep it as regular as possible.
> 
> PS. Please Review.


	3. Cuddles and Relizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revel of John's past, a demand for cuddles and a relization that sets a plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Shoutout and Thank You to everyone who commented and left kudos!! They help push me to continue so thanks so much.

                _Why won’t you speak!_

_What did I do to deserve such a stupid son!_

_Stop pretending John!_

_Open your mouth, you idiot!  
                I know you can talk John, why are you being so mean to Mom and Dad._

_It’s probably some sort of mental problem._

_You can’t have your teddy bear back until you say mommy John._

_No dinner until you speak John._

_Just make some sort of sound and I’ll stop John, no more pain._

_I don’t want to hurt you son but you have to talk._

_Why do you keep doing this, your making Mom cry!_

_Your parents are really disappointed in you John._

_Do you really want this to continue?_

_Stop being so stubborn John, just start talking._

_JOHN!_

The words swarmed through his head, just as they did every night. John was forced awake by the memories of pain and suffering because of the way he had been born.

                His parents had been so happy to have another child, at least until they found out their son could not speak.

At first, they thought he was just slow. When his school reports revealed that to be wrong (straight A’s, the brightest child in his year they said) they decided that he was just faking it.

At first, toys were taken away with promises that they would be returned if only he would speak. When that did not work other “privileges” were stolen. His bed, food, and drink, even school was taken away. When that too failed the punishments began. Speak! They demanded. If only he could.

At 12 he had finally had enough and had run away. He found himself in London with nothing but the clothes on his back. And in London, he stayed. He stole, did odd jobs and even worked for the older homeless people. Anything to survive. He was not going to escape hell only to die of starvation.

“JOHN!!” The sudden shout had John scrambling out of bed and running through the connecting door into Jim’s room.

There he found a beautiful sight. Pale skin, dark hair, and eyes, glowing in the moonlight John’s savior sat on his gigantic bed with a petulant frown.

Jim Moriarty pouted before suddenly grinning.

“Come cuddle with me Johnny boy!”

After living with Jim for six weeks this was not an unusual request. It started two weeks after John had moved in. Jim, bone tired after a three-day working binge, had accidently wandered into john’s room, laid down with him and discovered that he loved to cuddle with John. So most nights that Jim actually slept he called for John to come sleep with him.

John had to admit he too found it comforting and sleeping with Jim kept the nightmares away. He longed for nights when he was called to lay by Jim and act as his oversized teddy-bear. He also loathed it because John had found himself falling for his charismatic and eccentric boss. And he was only seventeen. Hormones were a bitch.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

(Jim's POV)

 

 “JOHN!!” Jim shouted for John and made sure to pout as the boy scrambled in. Oh, he was lovely. Breath just a little fast from his mad dash (so eager to please) rosy lips red and slightly parted. Blond hair mussed from sleep. He was adorable and Jim wanted to ravish him.

The poor boy gave him a conflicted look at Jim's request to come cuddle. A blush formed on his cheeks and the tips of his ears went red. Jim knew about the boy's crush and decided to cultivate it. Now that he was for sure keeping his little Wolf there was no reason not to add a little insurance for John’s loyalty (because that was all it was, no matter the face Sebby made when he mentioned it).

John settled under the blankets next to him and brushed a single finger against Jim’s hand. Ok so maybe Sebastian was right. Jim may have discovered that John was a darling and vicious, and loyal and kind and violent and beautiful and radiant when covered in blood. And that blood was always that of Jim’s enemies and it made him want to kiss him so John would smile that sweet little smile and blush so beautifully because it was just so wonderful. And then he wanted to kiss every little bit of his wolf, littering him with marks, claiming him before giving him so much pleasure he felt like he would combust. And then he wanted to give the blond the world and everything in it so that he would never want for anything but Jim’s everlasting company , which Jim would give without a doubt so he could forever watch him blush and shiver and smile and kill.

…Ok so yeah, Jim was in love.

Well now that Jim had accepted it, what to do about it? Hmmm… John was sweet and would appreciate a romantic gesture. So…roses? Chocolate? Maybe he should wine and dine the boy? No too extravagant. Jim was sure that John wanted to be pampered but not like some rich paramour. Sweet but simple was the best way to go.

But maybe Jim could keep with the few ideas he had. Roses and chocolate had more than one use. A plan forming Jim pressed a kiss to the sleeping head beside him and settled in for a night of dreams about a blue eyed, blond haired boy.

 


	4. Now we are getting somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realization comes to fruition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not only is it my birthday (21!) I also have two midterms as well as a doctors appointment. So sorry for the delay and while I am not super proud of this chapter I felt the need to get one out since it has been a while since my last one. Hopefully, the next one will be better.   
> I have only written smut like once or twice so I am not completely comfortable with my ability to write it correctly so I am currently going back and forth between writing it.  
>  What do you guys think?

                Jim set his plan in motion two days after his acceptance of the love he felt for John. Sebastian simply sighed and asked Jim to give him some warning. He did not want to hear, see or smell the results of Jim’s plan to woo. Jim told him he would probably experience each of those at least once and probably all at the same time. Once Jim had John’s permission he planned to ravish his wolf whenever possible.

                Jim started with flowers, each morning a flower was left on somewhere John would find it. His wolf could use some romance. After a few days Jim moved to pressing a gentle kiss to the boy’s cheek each time they saw each other. Little things to make the boy understand his goal. And then the final touch came.

                John was training with Sebastian, John would soon be Jim’s second hand. He would know how to do everything, not only Seb’s job but Jim’s as well. If for some reason Jim had to step down John would be able to take over. John was no longer just a pawn, he would be an equal in everything. Jim’s John, his wolf, his partner, his love.

                It was nearing 3 o’clock which is when John should be returning. Things were set up. From the moment John walked in the door he would be met by rose petals leading him to Jim’s bedroom. Which was already set up to accommodate an added presences. The bed was bigger, with silk sheets and plenty of pillows. There was a second dresser and Jim had bought a bigger wardrobe. An end table had been added to the right side of the bed and the rose petals led directly to it.

                Atop the end table sat a box of special chocolates that Jim knew John adored. They were physically beautiful as well as delicious and had cherries in them. Next to it sat a hand written letter.

_John,_

_I have come to the conclusion that I love you. I do not often experience such things but I am willing to make an exception for my little wolf. If you will accept me and my love remove your clothes and climb under the covers. I shall join you shortly. If you refuse…I ask you to leave, you will be given a home and money to survive on but your relations with me will end._

_Love,_

_Jim_

                Concise and straight forward….right? Jim was nervous, he loved John but John may not love him back and that thought terrified him. And the terror only caused more fear.

                He hid in John’s room, a laptop with a collection of feeds from the front door to the bedroom set up before him. The tapping of his fingers on his thigh were the only outward show of his anxiety. When John opened the door his fingers clenched while he watched the screen, enraptured.

                He watched the surprise bloom across Johns face at the sight of the rose petals before a gentle and sweet smile graced his lips. Oh, his boy was beautiful. The boy followed the petals, the sweet smile never leaving his face. He paused at Jim’s open, suddenly looking nervous before he stepped in.

                Jim watch, rapt as John’s smile grew at the chocolates and he began to read the letter. Without waiting a second John began to pull off his shirt. Jim spun in a happy circle, glee making him giddy. His boy was accepting! Jim turned back to the screen. John had settled underneath the covers, a happy smile on his lips. Jim grinned.

                Jim headed to the door, deciding to enter through the front door rather than the conjoining one. He opened the door quietly, just barely peeking in so that he could see John. He was starting to look worried and nervous.

                “Hi Johnny Boy!” Jim crowed, throwing the door open and smiling wide. He watched as the sad look changed quickly into a grin before turning shy.

                Jim slowly stripped himself, watching s John’s blue eyes darken.

                Jim knew that he was handsome, he was not toned but lean and John did not seem to mind the lack of definition if the way his eyes wandered and the tent that had formed on the blankets were any indication.

                Jim sauntered forward before gripping the blankets that hid his darling boy. A gasp left him at the sight.

                Absolutely magnificent. John had gone from stick thin to full and robust. He was muscular due to the constant training he want though and his stocky body was absolutely gorgeous. Oh how Jim loved his boy.

                “oh Johnny, you are magnificent.” A deep blush flooded Johns cheeks, the tips of his ears and began to run down his toned chest. Jim leapt at the chance to chase  it down with his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
